onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Big Mom Pirates
Mam vs. Mom Databooks are considered to have inaccurate romanizations and translations. So Mam is more accurate. 22:53, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 651. Oda wrote it as "Big Mom".DemonRin 22:54, December 26, 2011 (UTC) since oda wrote it as big mom in the data book as well as the more recent chapter 651, and has only written the "mam" once in a chapter quite some time ago we can assume he simply made a mistake when he wrote mam 00:26, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I know the databooks are supposed to be less accurate, but Mom does beat Mam 2-1 in terms of use. I say we should go with the majority on this one. 00:30, December 27, 2011 (UTC) A mistake is more possible. The difference between the Arabasta and Albasta one is that Oda used Arabasta during the actual arc while he used Big Mom in the new chapter that is actually related to her. SeaTerror 02:30, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Mistake or no mistake, it's 2:1 currently. Let it be as Mom, unless we have confirmation LATER. 03:36, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Nothing to protect Fisherman Island? Is it really fair to say so? The deal was to protect them from the invasion of other pirate crews in exchange of candy. If they did nothing about the civil war it is, as they said, because that's not their problem. Protecting them from the civil war would mean they'd have to take a side, meaning they would end attacking citizens they are paid to protect. From what I remember no one in Fisherman Island ever said Big Mam had failed them, so I don't think it's fair to write that. It's been a while since I last read that arc, so I may be forgetting a frame or 2. But I don't remember any complaints regarding her services, except maybe how expensive and unreasonable it was. ' 17:10, January 23, 2013 (UTC)Seba.' Ship's figurehead Has anyone else noticed that the face on the ship moves to face toward the thousand sunny? in all the frames the ship appears in, you can tell the head moves like it's looking toward the ship. 01:23, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I wouldn't be surprised, it can sing. 02:26, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm chalking it up to comical artistic license. Don't overthink it. 02:37, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Connection to Law? One of the Big Mom pirates (the girl with three eyes) looks a lot like one of the kids from Law's hometown, Flevance (Chapter 762, page 11). Etsyets (talk) 17:47, October 9, 2014 (UTC) That's not a third eye. SeaTerror (talk) 18:15, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Allies/Underlings: FireTank Pirates Wasn't it pretty much confirmed they allied themselves with Big Mom? Or were they just randomly taking a stroll in her ship? Grievous67 (talk) 20:25, August 30, 2015 (UTC) We have no idea what he was doing on their ship. As likely as an alliance is, we have no confirmation. 20:30, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Alright then, stroll it is I guess XD Grievous67 (talk) 20:55, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Alice's Adventures in Wonderland For SeaTerror sake: Should the references be included in the trivia? Rhavkin (talk) 11:28, May 6, 2016 (UTC) It seems similar enough to me to be a reference. And our rules state that if you think One Piece is referencing something, feel free to add it, just be prepared to defend it if someone else disagrees. 12:24, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, the soldiers and the talking doors make the reference pretty evident to me Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 12:29, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Lately they've been saying that they have a more general "fairy tale" theme, and I'm inclined to agree with them. And it just occurred to me today that the talking ship and door and flowers and things could be a reference to The Powder of Life from the Wizard of Oz novels. Bet you dollars to donuts that Big Mom has some sort of power like that at her disposal (whether it be from a Devil Fruit or from Germa 66). 21:07, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Somethings can reference several stories, like Chocolat town referencing both "Hansel and Gretel" and "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory". Rhavkin (talk) 05:33, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Sounds okay if the references are obvious, but try not to go overboard, or we may reach the border between simple reference and speculation. 05:35, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Overflowing Trivia Well the trivia section is extremely long and pretty much a mess. I think that we should move the fairy tale themed reference to each character\island personal page and leave only the general references like the door and the soldiers and then add in the end "Additionally, several crew members, Charlotte family members, islands and location also have reference fairy tale element." Barto mafia family (talk) 17:35, August 5, 2016 (UTC) I agree. There are trivia about people and places that have nothing to do with Big Mom pirates themselves. I tried deleting a few but my edits were undone. Dinosel (talk) 17:42, August 5, 2016 (UTC) I'm not saying "Delete", I'm saying "Move". Barto mafia family (talk) 17:51, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Those trivia already exist in the trivia section of the character they were supposed to be. Dinosel (talk) 17:59, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Agreed, only have some general trivia here and limit the character-specific stuff to their individual pages. 18:08, August 5, 2016 (UTC) There seems to be no objection. I'll start copying what's not already on the individual's pages, but I don't know how long we need to wait before removing them from this page. Barto mafia family (talk) 18:34, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Crew Bounty The page says "At least 1.3 Billion Berri". As far As I'm aware, the only Big Mom Pirate whose bounty we know of is Pekoms, which is 330 Million. Could someone explain to me where this bounty comes from? Or I'll change it to the correct one. AnonMadness That figure includes the total known bounties of the Firetank and Sun Pirates as well as Caesar Clown. Whether they should be included since they are not actual crew members can be debated. Also, please sign your name with ~~~~. 04:54, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Remove them. It should only include direct members. SeaTerror (talk) 07:04, August 15, 2016 (UTC) It depends on how intimately you want to use the word subordinate. 07:09, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Subordinates shouldnt count in the total bounty... only direct members like Pekoms since the Fire Tank Pirates are still a seperate pirate crew that just works under Big Mom Pirates and is not an actual part of it. Dinosel (talk) 07:41, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Bege and Jinbe are under Big Mom so their bounties should count. Caesar is a hired outsider and so shouldn't be included (which I don't think he is) Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 12:59, August 15, 2016 (UTC) It's the total bounty of the Big Mom Pirates. Not "Big Mom's subordinates" or whatever. Only count the actual crew or put both counts there. 14:58, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I see, so Caesar Bege and Jinbe were included to get that figure. As others have said, I think that's wrong to include their bounties in the bounty of the Big Mom Pirates. I mean, had Luffy accepted the Grand Fleet as it was originally proposed, would we include Barto's and Cavendish's bounties in the SHs? Nah. Even though they would have been direct subordinates. (I know they are not, but it's a hypothetical.) So why do we do it for the BM Pirates? We shouldn't. 19:12, August 15, 2016 (UTC)AnonMadness The Big Mom Pirates are built on the foundation of the children's marriage to outside crew, so Bege and Aladine marrying into the Charlotte family means they become part of the Big Mom Pirates. So all bounties should be included. 19:18, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Then as a previous commentor mentioned, two figures should be given. One for only BM Pirates, and one more expansve figure for all affiliates. 19:48, August 15, 2016 (UTC)AnonMadness As Purin said, the crew is built on such marriages, so the moment they marry themselves to a member of the Big Mom Pirates, the so-called subordinate crew is truly part of the Big Mom Pirates. 20:25, August 15, 2016 (UTC) It's the same subordinate crew system Whitebeard Pirates and Beasts Pirates have. The main crewmembers are labelled as "Big Mom Pirates" while the subordinates are only referred to as such. Now, let's just add both figures and be done with this. 17:15, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Why? Only the direct members belong. You might as well add the grand fleet's bounty to the Straw Hat template by that logic. SeaTerror (talk) 17:51, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Spoken like someone who hasn't read the discussion. Subordinate crews are different than branch crews. 17:54, August 18, 2016 (UTC) If that was true then the Blackbeard Pirates' bounties would all be different too. SeaTerror (talk) 18:01, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Add both figures, one for the direct members of the Big Mom Pirates, and one for the subordinate crews under the Big Mom Pirates. They both serve the same person, Big Mom, and I see no reason to separate them. 18:36, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Just have a bounty for the members of the Big Mom Pirates, not her subordinates. Meshack (talk) 19:17, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Same word is used in Japanese for Sun Pirates to Big Mom Pirates as Barto Club to Straw Hat Pirates or A.O Pirates to Whitebeard Pirates. The fact that the English versions can't settle on whether sanka should be translated as subordinate/affiliate/ally/branch in the circumstances doesn't mean that they're any different (just like nakama can be translated to friend/crew/comrade). 09:02, August 19, 2016 (UTC) It's been a month, nobody reject to the two bounties, can we close this? Barto mafia family (talk) 14:25, September 19, 2016 (UTC) The bounty should reflect direct members of the Big Mom like the Sweet Commanders, Pekmoms, Tamago, and the yonko herself 01:44, October 14, 2016 (UTC) No objections to having two figures other than Drake? Ok then. 17:20, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Four Sweet Commanders In the last chapter it was revealed that the Sweet Commanders were originally 4. Do we stay with Three Sweet commanders? Do we change it to Four Sweet Commanders? Or i suggest calling them just Sweet Commanders. Dinosel (talk) 11:38, August 25, 2016 (UTC) The Shichibukai are only 5 (currently) and their name didn't change. They are called "Three Sweet Commodores" in the infobox so if their actual number is what determined the name, then it wouldn't be right to change or remove the number. Rhavkin (talk) 21:28, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Stick with Three Sweet Commanders. If there were meant to be four then someone else would have replaced the one Urogue defeated, but they are rolling with three 22:05, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Organization in chapter 853 soldiers requested minister class backup to handle luffy.Does that mean the crew is divided between the commanders, ministers and regular crew members? They could be the equivalent to the executive members of the donquixote pirates.Gregroden93 (talk) 22:14, January 28, 2017 (UTC) The Ministers I was wondering if more ministers are introduced in the arc, can we add a Minsters 'section under Sweet Commanders? Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 23:21, February 4, 2017 (UTC)